The present invention relates generally to zero or low insertion force sockets, and more particularly to an actuator for a zero or low insertion force socket.
A Pin Grid Array (PGA) package is a square or rectangular Integrated Circuit (IC) package with rigid pins coming out the bottom for inserting into sockets. Because a PGA package may be inserted into a socket, such as a Zero insertion Force (ZIF) socket, where it will be retained without soldering, PGA packages are readily interchangeable. When it is desired to replace a PGA package, the existing PGA package may be readily and quickly removed by simply popping the existing PGA package out of its socket and inserting a new PGA package in its place. PGA packages have been used for approximately 20 to 25 years and are especially popular in the Personal Computer (PC) industry due to the interchangeability they provide. As microprocessor IC chips become faster and faster, the PGA package in which they are housed may be easily removed and replaced with a PGA package housing a faster microprocessor IC chip.
Typical ZIF sockets include an actuation device for moving the attached CPU component. A known ZIF socket, for example, includes an actuation device that consists of an exposed lever and an embedded rotation bar wherein the rotation bar is joined with the lever at one end and the bar further includes multiple cam sections or crank shaft sections. When the bar is vertical in a right angle position with regard to the base, the pins of the CPU component can be inserted into a socket under ZIF conditions. Successively, the operator manually pushes the lever downward to the horizontal position, the cam sections or the crank shaft sections of the rotation bar move the CPU component horizontally, and the pins of the CPU component engage with the corresponding contacts of the socket.
In contrast, when the lever is moved from zero degrees (horizontal position) back to ninety degrees (vertical position), the cover may be moved horizontally in a reverse direction. Therefore, the engagement between the contacts of the socket and the corresponding pins of the CPU component may be released, and the CPU component can be detached from the socket.
When the lever is positioned in a horizontal position, some space on the PC board will be occupied because the lever is close to the PC board in this configuration, which wastes space on the PC board. From another viewpoint, there are many electrical components near the lever, thus resulting in inconvenience to operatively access the lever.
The present invention is therefore directed to the problem of developing a zero or low insertion force connection that does not require space above the actuator to actuate the connection.
The present invention solves this problem by providing an actuator for a zero or low insertion force connection that can be activated by using a screwdriver or other like tool. Moreover, by providing that the screwdriver or other like tool actuates the socket using the sides of the screwdriver or other like tool instead of the edges the present invention prevents damage to the socket actuator.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a socket assembly for receiving a pin grid array includes a cover, a housing and at least one receptacle. The cover includes multiple sockets for receiving pins in the pin grid array. The housing holds the cover, which is movable relative to the housing. Movement of the cover relative to the housing causes engagement and disengagement of the pins with the sockets. The receptacle is formed between the cover and the housing and has a curved shape for receiving a flat blade of a tool.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in the above socket assembly the cover is movable relative to the housing by rotation of the tool when the flat blade is inserted into the receptacle.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in the above socket assembly the first receptacle includes two shoulder portions.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in the above socket assembly the two shoulder portions receive a force applied by sides of the flat blade when the tool is rotated.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in the above socket assembly a second receptacle is provided with a shape for accepting a flat blade of a tool.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in the above socket assembly the second receptacle includes a curved shape.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in the above socket assembly a protrusion is disposed on the cover and two notches are disposed on the housing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in the above socket assembly the protrusion travels from one of the two notches to the other notch when the cover travels from an open position to a closed position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in the above socket assembly a locking icon is disposed adjacent to the first receptacle, which locking icon identifies a function of the receptacle.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in the above socket assembly a rotation icon is disposed adjacent to the first receptacle, which rotation icon indicates a direction of rotation of the tool to engage the pins of the pin grid array with the sockets.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in the above socket assembly an unlocking icon is disposed adjacent to the second receptacle, which identifies a function of the second receptacle.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in the above socket assembly a direction icon is disposed adjacent to the second receptacle, which direction icon indicates a direction of motion of the blade of the tool to disengage the pins of the pin grid array from the sockets.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for engaging pins of a pin grid array with sockets in a socket assembly includes at least three steps. First, a tool having a flat blade is inserted into a curve-shaped receptacle having two shoulders. Next, the tool is rotated so the sides of the flat blade push against the shoulders of the curve-shaped receptacle. Finally, a cover of the socket assembly is moved relative to the housing in response to the rotation of the tool thereby engaging the pins of the pin grid array in the sockets of the socket assembly.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the above method for engaging pins of a pin grid array with sockets in a socket assembly also preferably includes the step of moving a protrusion from a first cutout to a second cutout as the cover moves laterally relative to the housing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the above method for engaging pins of a pin grid array with sockets in a socket assembly also preferably includes the step of providing a tactile feedback sensation to an operator of the tool upon reaching full travel of the cover relative to the housing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the above method for engaging pins of a pin grid array with sockets in a socket assembly also preferably includes the step of providing a visual indicator indicating which direction the tool must be rotated to engage the pins in the sockets.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the above method for engaging pins of a pin grid array with sockets in a socket assembly also preferably includes the step of providing a visual icon indicating which receptacle engages the pins in the sockets and which receptacle disengages the pins from the sockets.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for actuating a socket assembly having a cover and a housing includes several means. First, the apparatus includes a means for accepting a flat blade tool. In addition, the apparatus includes a means for transferring a force from the sides of the flat blade tool to the means for accepting the flat blade tool. Moreover, the apparatus includes a means for moving the cover of the socket assembly relative to the housing of the socket assembly in response to the force received means for accepting the flat blade tool.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the above apparatus also includes means for providing a tactile feedback sensation to an operator of the flat blade tool to indicate when the cover has completed its travel relative to the housing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the above apparatus also includes means for indicating to the user a function of each of two receptacles and a direction of rotation of the flat blade tool to perform the associated function.